The Dead Emerald
by CosetteEponineFantine
Summary: Emerald is a teenager. A rebelious one too. She lives in foster care, until she dies. When she dies, she goes to Valhalla and finds out just who her family is. Ragnarok is coming, and she proves to be a great fighter. But she’s different than everyone else in Valhalla, and that causes trouble.
1. I Rob a Bank!

**Hey a new fanfiction for Magnus Chase! Yay! I promise I won't delete this one or abandon it like some of my others. A few things. This is in the POV of a girl named Emerald. Ok I guess that was only one thing... Oh yeah! Some of the characters are mine, and some are Uncle Rick's! So yeah! This takes place during the third book.**

"Hurry up, Emerald! They're gonna catch us!" Jezabelle yelled.

"Sorry," I sped up.

"Not fast enough!" Chester spat.

I ran harder and faster. We ran into the forest. We sat down near a huge tree.

"Whose idea was it to rob a bank anyways?!" I asked, out of breath.

"Ummm..." Philip said. We all looked at him. He smiled awkwardly."Heh heh..." Philip rubbed the back of his neck. "Mine?"

The rest of us groaned.

"Hey now! You never had to agree with me! That was your fault!" Philip complained.

"Aww it's ok, Philip," I said. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Ooo Philip's got a girlfriend!" Jezabelle teased.

"Shut it!" Philip demanded.

"He he," Chester giggled.

"Stop. It. Now." Philip turned a bit red.

"Aww come on man!" Chester grumbled. "Phemerald for life!" I smiled at this.

Philip jumped on Chester. "I said shut up!"

I pulled Philip off of Chester. "It's ok, Philip."

"N-no it's not!"

"Yes, it is." I explained.

Philip sighed. "Ok. Fine."

Jezabelle and Chester whispered something to each other. Philip stared at Chester, angrily.

Philip looked over to me. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Emerald, I-"

Police sirens rang. We saw the flashing lights. Chester yanked Jezabelle to her feet.

"Let's go!" Chester yelled. We ran after him. The police got out of their cars and chased us. They were catching up to us.

"What do we do?" Jezabelle yelled. Chester glanced at her. Jezabelle looked back at him, confused.

Jezabelle, Philip, and I kept running. Chester stops. The police catch him. "I love you, Jezabelle!!!" Chester screeched.

Jezabelle whipped around. "Chester!?"

"Goodbye!"

"No wait!" Jezabelle tried to run after Chester, but Philip and I held her back. She cried.

"I'm sorry Jezabelle..." Philip said.

"I know," she sniffled. We ran off into the forest. The police apparently were content with just Chester, and didn't come after us. We regretted leaving Chester. Jezabelle especially.


	2. He Was a Good Chess Piece

**Two chapters in one day! Yay me! I also put this on my Wattpad, Apocalypse_Cow. Whoop whoop.**

Philip lead us to a hill. Jezabelle, Philip, and I plopped down on the ground. We sat in silence. Jezabelle began crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"I miss Chester," Jezabelle cried.

"Yes, I know," I replied. Philip stared at me from the other side of the small hilltop. A tear ran down my face, for Chester. Although he always teased me, I still loved him.

I let Jezabelle go. I rolled down the hill.

"What are you doing!?" Philip yelled. I ignored him and kept rolling.

"I really don't think now is the time to..." Jezabelle trailed off.

I stood up and ran to a tree. I picked some flowers that were planted there. A violet, daisy, and a tulip. I sprinted back towards the hill.

When I reached the top of the hill, I began digging a hole. Philip and Jezabelle gave me weird looks.

Once the hole was dug, I called Philip and Jezabelle over to me.

"I'm loving memory of Chester," I began.

"He was a good friend to us all," Philip added.

"His sacrifice showed he loved us. He was always there if we needed to get something off our chest. And he was hot, too," Jezabelle nodded.

I knelt down and pulled a chess piece from my pocket. "Farewell, Chester. May our paths cross again." I buried the chess piece in the hole. Then I gave a flower to Philip and Jezabelle. We each placed a flower on top of where the chess piece was buried.

We slowly walked down the hill. We didn't know where to go, we just robbed a bank for crying out loud.

"Help!"

Jezabelle looked over at me. Philip did too. I shrugged.

"Please, somebody help!"

I looked around. I didn't see anyone. I looked at Philip. He shrugged.

"Hello?! I'm kind of like _dying_ here!!!"

I looked at Jezabelle. She shrugged. Then we all shrugged at the same time.

"Geez! I'm off this mini cliff thing! Heeeelllppp meee now!"

My friends and I dashed over to where the voice was coming from.

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" Jezabelle called.


	3. Spoiler Alert I Die

We rushed down to where the voice was coming from. Once we got there we saw just what was going on. A small house was burning up. The flames were as orange as Philip's hair.

"Help! I'm trapped!"

I ran to the house.

"Help me!"

"Don't worry! I'm going to get you out!" I sped into the house. I found a door with piles of stuff in front of it.

"Emerald! Wait!" Philip called. I turned around.

"What?" I replied.

"You can't just be in a house that's on fire! We need fire fighters!" Jezabelle cried.

"Well go ahead and call them! Bring the police right to us! I'm saving this person!" I turned back to the door and kicked the stuff out of the way.

I hesitated. Did I really want to risk my own life for this person? But I shook it off and reached towards the door knob. I grabbed it. Pain shot through my palm and to my fingers. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"In here!"

I slowly walked into the room. There were two girls huddled in a corner.

"Come here, quickly!" I told them.

The stood up and hurried to me. I led them out of the house. A small crowd had gathered. The two little girls ran out crying.

As I was about to go to Philip, I heard a whimper. I sighed and turned back. I searched the house to see where the cry was coming from.

I noticed a small collie. I walked over to it.

"Hey little pup. I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry," I scooped the dog into my arms and headed towards the door.

I set him down on the ground so he could go to the girls. I smiled and coughed. I had spot all over my face and arms. There was smoke in my lungs.

Before I had the chance to exit the house, I collapsed, coughing too hard.

"Emerald!" Both Philip and Jezabelle screeched. They ran as fast as they could to me. They entered the house.

"Emerald get up!" Jezabelle grabbed my non burned hand. The wood ceiling was weakening. As I stood up, the ceiling fell. I shoved my two friends out of the way.

They survived. Let's just say I didn't...

"No no Emerald no!" Philip shrieked. Wow they lost two people in one day.


	4. How I Would Describe Dying

**This is short. I would make it longer but I have Pre-Algebra homework to do! Yay me!**

Ouch, dying hurt! In many ways! Definitely _not_ something I would like to do again. It's like don't try this at home kids! You could die!

To start, I had inhaled smoke and chemicals. It felt like my intestines were twisting. I could hardly breath.

When the wood feel on me, it felt... well it felt like a person slammed me down and then sat on me. I'm sure my ribs snapped.

Trust me when I say you shouldn't go into a burning building. Sure I did it for a good reason, but I want you to keep your life. But look who's talking! I robbed a bank! Clearly one with a poor security system... I guess I'm not the best person to get advice from, but I suggest you try to live out your life peacefully and die a nice death.

All in all, dying sucked! Like, a lot!


	5. 24 Karat Trees and Everything!

I opened my eyes. Apparently I survived that fire. But I wasn't in the building still...

I stood up to see a big building. It had to doors made of dark wood. There were two door knockers shaped like wolf's heads.

There was a tall tree, so I went to go check it out. The leaves were a beautiful gold colour. I also noticed a bronze plaque. It had English and Old Norse (I assumed anyways) written on it. It read:

 _WELCOME TO THE GROVE OF GLASIR._

 _NO SOLICITING. NO LOITERING._

 _HOTEL DELIVERIES: PLEASE USE THE NIFLHEIM ENTRANCE_

If I wasn't already freaked out by dying, I was now.

A man stepped out of the two doors. He had a doorman or bellboy outfit on. How am I supposed to know which. I'd only been at a hotel once, when I was very young.

"Um... Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hello!" His name tag said his name was Hunding.

"I must be at the wrong house, I'm sorry."

"What no!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're checking in!"

"What? I don't..."

"You are dead, correct?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Follow me!"


	6. To the Death

**Wow! I haven't updated since last month?! Sheesh... time flies when you're... doing stuff...**

The inside was humongous. Think of the biggest building you've ever been in. Now multiply the size of that by like a million.

The floors were hardwood and was covered in animal skins; zebra, lion, and some big reptile. There was a huge fireplace as well. There was a large (everything there was large) stuffed wolf head stuck over the mantel.

 _Sweet. Finally a place with style,_ I thought. Wolves after all, are my favourite animal.

Shields were hung on the walls. They seemed to be freshly polished.

In the center of the room was a display board. I walked closer so I could see what it said.

TODAY'S ACTIVITIES

Buffet lunch to the death! –Dining Hall, 12 P.M.

Watercolour to the death! – Main Courtyard, 2:30 P.M.

Zumba to the death! –Copenhagen Room, 3:15 P.M.

Food Fight to the death! –Dining Hall 6:15 P.M.

 _Okay... So everything here is huge and to the death... good to know,_ I thought as I tried to catch up to Hunding.

"Do you have any luggage?" Hunding inquired.

"Uh. I don't-" My voice cracked.

"No one does these days," Hunding sighed.

"Uhhh..."

"Come, come!" Hunding started towards the reception desk. I trailed behind him.

A man, with the same haircut as Hunding, was sitting behind the desk. His beard was huge.

"Hello and welcome! I'm Helgi!" The man smiled. "And you are?"

"Confused and wanting to go home," I snapped. Helgi rolled his eyes.

"I was expecting you to say checking in our your nname or something like that... but whatever." He looked back at his computer screen and mumbled, "Kids these days." He looked back up at me. "You realise check-in time is three P.M., and if you die before that, your room might not be ready."

"I didn't say I wanted to die," I barked.

Helgi replied with, "And I didn't say I wanted another brat here, but look where we are."

I noticed Hunding was trying to hold in a giggle.

I had many good comebacks for this, as I spent most of my life using them. "Why don't you shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal?"

"If you ran like your mouth did, you'd probably be in good shape," Helgi sneered. Hunding seemed to be enjoying the whole exchange.

"If laughter's the best medicine, your face must be curing the world," I said.

"BURRRNNN!" Hunding yelled. "That's what you kids say these days, right?"

I smiled, "Why yes it is, Hunding."

Helgi glared at Hunding. "Just take your keys," Helgi handed me the keys.

"Looks like I got you beat!" I sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Helgi mumbled.

I, and apparently Hunding, were very proud of me. "Well good job," Hunding complimented me.

"Thank you."

"You're on floor nineteen," Helgi quickly added. He handed me another key, "And of course the mini bar key."

"Sweet," I said.

"I hope you enjoy Hotel Valhalla," Helgi said.

"Wait... Valhalla? You mean that's real?"

"You're here right now, ain't ya?" Helgi sassed.

"Um... I guess?"

"Well you are, and you're gonna have to deal with it. All will be explained at dinner tonight."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Now. You save me from going blind and get outta here, will ya?" Helgi ordered.

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah sure. I'll be glad to be away from that bird's nest you call hair." Hunding and I walked off.


	7. My Room

**Wow it's been a long time! Sorry 'bout that. But my friend is expecting me to update all my fanfics and publish a new fanfic by today! Oof.**

"Here ya go. Floor eighteen, room seven," Hunding said. He unlocked the door to my room. We stepped inside.

"Wooow," I said. It was an impressive room. Much better than the one I had with my old family.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." Hunding smiled.

"Thanks." I looked around the suite. Hunding walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

The bed was about as big as a queen sized bed. The sheets were white as snow, the pillows were the same. The comforter was a nice royal red.

I flopped onto the bed. It was just a fluffy as it looked. It smelled nice too. A thought crosses my mind and I quickly lifted up one of the pillows. There was, in fact chocolate underneath the pillow.

I got up and explored the rest of the suite. A big bathroom, a nice bookshelf, a window to look out of, a tv and an Xbox.

Just as I was about to see what channels the tv got, there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door. There was a teenaged boy with blonde hair in front of me.

"Uh hello?" I said with a shy smile.

The boy smiled. "I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you."


	8. Awkward is My Middle Name

"Well um what are you doing here?" I asked the boy.

"I live the next floor up. I just wanted to say hi," he explained.

"Well that's very kind of you. Would you like to come in?" I opened the door wider.

"Sure!" Magnus exclaimed. He stepped in the suite. "Wow it's nice in here." He looked around. "An Xbox?!"

"Yeah. I've always been more of a *Sony pony myself. But I still like Xbox."

"Sweet. Got any good games?" he asked.

"Well..." I looked through the games. "Minecraft, Fortnite, Sea of Thieves. You like any of those?"

Magnus nodded.

"We can play one," I suggested.

"Sure," Magnus agreed. "Well I've only played Minecraft so how about that."

"Okay." I took the disc out of the case and put it in. I handed him a remote.

"Thanks."

We began to play. Magnus started building a castle out of Purpur block. I blew stuff up.

Again, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Magnus stood up. He opened the door.

"Hey Magnus," the person said.

"Hey Alex," Magnus replied. Alex walked in.

"Uh hi? I'm Emerald..."

"Hey, I'm Alex."

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh you wanna play?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure."

I handed her a controller.

"Thank you," Alex said. "Oh by the way, I'm a boy today."

Magnus noticed the confused look on my face. "Alex is gender fluid. Which means he changes genders."

"Ohhhh," I said. "That's really cool, Alex."

"Thanks," Alex replied. Alex started spawning a bunch of chickens.

We sat silently as we played.

"This is awkward sorry," Alex apologised.

"No it's fine." I shook my head.

"Awkward is my middle name," Magnus joked. He flashed Alex and I a smiled. We laughed.

"Just wait 'till dinner tonight," Alex said, after a while.

"Is the food good? I'm a picky eater," I said.

"I'm sure you'll like something," Magnus ensured. "I really like falafel. But that's beside the point."

I coughed. "Uh what is the point?"

"You'll see," Alex promised. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

Based on a comment on


End file.
